<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toy by Kyunesphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030328">Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere'>Kyunesphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, and not fluff?, for chapter 2 insert shower sex, idk tell me what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So? What is this? Are you dating with that guy?" says Jooheon. “What kind of a friend am I if I let you date with that creep?”<br/>“It’s not dating.” Changkyun rolls is eyes.<br/>“Oh, come on, Kyun. If it’s not a date than what is this?”<br/>“Job.” Changkyun replies. “You know it.”</p><p>Or it's a story with prostitute Changkyun and client Kihyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooooooooooooooo there!!!!<br/>I hope you all are doing well!!<br/>This just popped up in my mind and I wanted to write it down. I'm terrible at summaries so I hope you will give it a chance.<br/>It's kinda one shot but idk you never know what will happen with me so... Anyway I hope you will like this story. It's a bit explicit-ish and there is a small violence at the middle so please keep that in mind while you read.<br/>Have a great time and tell me what you think please, you know I love comments.<br/>See ya at the end notes^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s really interesting and unexpected for Changkyun to figure out he is not giving what Kihyun want, not completely and not in the way he want. And he’s even more surprised when he realize Kihyun doesn’t ask it. Who the fuck pays for a hooker and doesn't ask for what they really, truly want? That’s so absurd because what would be the point? If you are asking for a hooker and pay them, you should be able to ask what you want. Desires, it's the one thing that none of Changkyun’s clients have ever hidden from him. Maybe boyfriends might but no, not clients and this is the only subject Changkyun thought no one would ever lie.</p><p>Changkyun is a picky employee, he doesn’t accept every calls he gets because he is trying to step up his game to level up with purpose of earning more money and Kihyun is a total jackpot. In every way. Changkyun’s clients have asked him to insult at them, praise them, sit on them, to do things he won’t ever do, not even to pay his bills and all of them, even the ones who were ashamed about their requests knew at least they were honest and get what they wanted in bed. They've gotten their money's worth.</p><p>What Kihyun wants, it’s not so unusual actually. They have rough sex against the walls, sex with him biting every single inch on Changkyun’s body like he wants to devour him, sex with Changkyun’s eyes are blindfolded, sex that leaves Changkyun with rug burns on his knees and elbows. Kihyun seems to like it, he always come. Changkyun likes it too, a lot, and he always shows it.</p><p>Changkyun thinks Kihyun is okay with everything and that's what he wanted until he catches Kihyun’s reaction the night when Changkyun is too exhausted and bruised to kiss but still ride him so gently. Kihyun is somehow so plaint, just stays on the bed and holds Changkyun’s hips when he climbs on his lap. Chankyun sets a really slow pace, he is too wasted to do it fast and Kihyun doesn’t try to speed him up. It’s just… It’s really easy.</p><p>His eyelids are weighing like someone is pulling them down yet he feels a lot of pleasure so Changkyun just closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in it. He braces his hands on Kihyun’s muscular chest softly, there is no groping or scratching, he just moves his hands on his skin almost like petting, touching him so lightly and Kihyun doesn’t say anything. He is weirdly quiet so Changkyun wonders if this is okay or he is annoying the guy. So he opens his eyes forcefully to check his reaction.</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t look annoyed. He looks immersed with an open expression. All his emotions are passing through his face, he looks so young and honest, Changkyun just has to reach out and cup his face in a way like he is holding something fragile, something to be treated with utmost care, something valuable. He leans forward to brush his lips soothingly against Kihyun’s sweaty hairline, mindlessly murmurs about how good Kihyun makes him feel, how much he likes this and he only needs him. His heart swells when Kihyun’s hands grasp more of his hips to press him down, not hard but gently. When Kihyun comes Changkyun kisses him through it.</p><p>“I’m here for your service man. If you wanna go soft, we'll go soft. It’s okay if you want vanilla sex.” Changkyun says afterwards, Kihyun still in him. “We can do whatever you want. That’s what you are paying for.”</p><p>Kihyun doesn't respond in return.</p><p>Changkyun is not very good at keeping his mouth shut and he can be very pushy but for a while he really tries his best with both of them when it comes to this part of Kihyun. It’s very obvious that he is vulnerable and like anybody else, Kihyun deserves it to be kept secret if that’s what he wants to. Changkyun seriously, really, honestly tries.</p><p>But he isn’t very good at those things and teasing is always fun.</p><p>One night, out of curiosity he holds his chin up to kiss Kihyun but stills in his place and stays not too far from Kihyun’s kiss-bruised lips with a look in his eyes one he never had before. Like they can communicate through them and he feels his insides are buzzing, somehow this is very intimate. He can feel something warm from his heart is leaking to Kihyun’s. Kihyun looks deep into his eyes with so much emotion Changkyun can’t place before he leans and capture his lips softly.</p><p>Changkyun is intrigued more after that and he starts doing things, saying things wondering how Kihyun will react.</p><p>Like how he says “I like how you taste. You are the best.” out of breathe and catches Kihyun’s tongue to suck it more like he is having the most delicious lollipop in the world and feel Kihyun’s dick hardens more under his ass.</p><p>Like how he cuddles with Kihyun after sex, a hand on his chest and he mindlessly nips at his jaw and skin under his chin like a little kitten “You did so good, you blow my mind everytime” and Kihyun’s heart flutters under his palm, his dick twitching.</p><p>Like not breaking eye contact when he slowly, really slowly lowers himself on Kihyun’s gorgeous dick and whisper oh so sweetly,  “I love how we fit like puzzles.” And Kihyun lets out a low growl, desperate.</p><p>Like “You feel so good in me. I feel amazing.” While his hands are tied with a purple velvet rope to the bed head, Kihyun is fucking him from behind on the silky hotel sheet violently like he is hungry for this and Changkyun is loving it. He likes it hard. “You make me feel so good, I love how you do that. You make me feel really so amazing.” Changkyun chants, he can’t see Kihyun’s reaction but he feels his body shake before he falls.</p><p>Like “I love your face. You know a cute pout forms on your face when you watch me, it’s like you only concentrate on me, nothing else matters and I like that a lot.” Changkyun says when he backs off to mutter lovingly while he sucks him off, bucking back down with a smile when Kihyun’s head falls back against the wall.</p><p>Like "I don't want you to stop. Ever. Don’t let me go." which is a bit too honest and open but worth it for the way Kihyun's arms shake when he holds him tight.</p><p>Like a very low, very sincere, "I like you so much."</p><p>It seems like the last sentence pushes the boundaries a bit far because Kihyun shoves him off of his lap to other side of the bed, throwing a glare to surprised Changkyun. Changkyun feels his palms itchy, he wants to reach out and place himself where he was a moment ago. He’s been developing a trick to keep Kihyun climb up but never let him go high enough to fall from the cliff and always keeping him somehow grounded. Every time when he’s doing this, he’s pressing kisses on Kihyun’s puffy lips, nose and cheekbones and every other place he can find and drag his fingernails slowly and lightly on Kihyun’s back right down to his tailbone and right up under the curve of his skull and watches him relax like he’s listening a lullaby. But seems like Changkyun can’t continue to that for now, judging by the pissed look on Kihyun’s face.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Kihyun snaps, getting up to his feet in a whim.</p><p>“What?” Changkyun asks innocently with an offended pout on his face.</p><p>"Don't do that. Don’t you fucking do that." Kihyun takes deep breaths but he’s slightly shaking, he can’t hide it. "Don’t say anything, just shut up!"</p><p>"Okay," Changkyun throws a look at him like Kihyun is acting crazy but he looks down with a pang in heart. He's damn well aware of what he’s doing so he repeats “Okay,” again more quietly.</p><p>And Kihyun gets even angrier, he looks really unappeased and he shakes his head in disapproval, Changkyun knows his heart is beating crazy at this point.</p><p>“Hey hey okay! I got it!” Changkyun sits on his heels, hands in the air. “I got it, I won’t say anything anymore.”</p><p>Kihyun looks unimpressed.</p><p>"Look.” He starts but snaps, “I never asked you to — " and presses his lips together like he's trying to seal them together. "It was fine before. You didn't have to —this thing-- it was fine."</p><p>"Fine," Changkyun says, and before he can stop himself, "I liked that too."</p><p>Kihyun looks at him, chest up and down rapidly and turns around, grabbing his clothes. Changkyun is not particularly surprised when he leaves, but he's surprised he still pays.</p><p>He doesn’t hear from Kihyun for a while after that, eleven days to be exact. It’s longer than they have gone in months without text messages with addresses on Changkyun’s work cell so Changkyun really wonders if he scared Kihyun somehow and managed to cast him away with a sinking feeling he doesn’t like to feel when he thinks about if he is gone for good.</p><p>Of course Changkyun has other clients, over time he’s became a more demanded person but you know, some of them are always better than the others whether it be because of their swollen wallets or pretty faces. Kihyun somehow manages to have both aspects and like that’s not enough, he acts more decent than some of Changkyun’s regulars who decided he is a whore and should be treated badly by themselves so Kihyun and Changkyun are seeing each other more often by Changkyun's preference. He dropped many of his clients after he started to see Kihyun because he’s a big tipper and he is reliable as a clockwork.</p><p>But now that clock may be broken, Changkyun doesn’t know. It’s been days and he needs money because he paid some of his bills and he bought his Theoretical Physics and History of Physics books with the rest of it thinking he would be seeing Kihyun sooner. It has not been that long for sure to say Kihyun is gone for good but Changkyun doesn’t know the possibility of him coming back any time soon because there is also a chance of his passion to change into lack of interest in this amount of time so he thinks he needs to value other options because he was supposed to pay rent three days ago. It’s not that Changkyun is broke but he is also not doing this for fun, he needs money so he grabs his phone at the end, replying one of the messages instead of ignoring and schedules a meeting with a client he didn’t see for a long time at some three stars motel. It’s lacking the luxury he’s gotten used to thanks to Kihyun but he can’t afford to be picky about it right now.</p><p>The guy is more edgy than Changkyun remembers. He pulls Changkyun inside the room from his arm hard as soon as he opens the door and pushes him harshly to the bed. It’s more rough than Changkyun likes, not just the action but the aura of the client too. Changkyun doesn’t like this and he definitely hates it when the guy slaps him, his ring splits Changkyun’s lip.</p><p>“Missed you <em>toy</em>.” The guy says with a smirk. </p><p>Changkyun lowers his gaze, “Hey.” he starts to say but the guy doesn’t seem like he is in the mood while he brings out his cock from his underwear and push it towards Changkyun’s face.</p><p>“Suck or you won’t get paid toy.”</p><p>“Wait a second.” Changkyun tries to get ready his mindset but the guy grabs his hair and slaps his cheek with his dick and pushes in his mouth without a warning. Changkyun chokes on it but he tries to adjust, letting the guy fuck his throat. He feels tears slipping down but thankfully it doesn’t take long before the guy pulls out, fist himself and come on his face. He zips up and hurries away without another word, leaving Changkyun there.</p><p>Changkyun sighs with a hollow feeling and gets up, spends ten minutes to clean the cum on his face before he steps outside. His phone beeps on the way home and he checks the amount, transfers rent to the landlord. There is some money left, he can buy some groceries so he swings by the market near home; getting milk, bread and eggs with some fruits and vegetables. He grabs a m&amp;m remembering Jooheon asked for it a few days ago.</p><p>Changkyun can’t see road well because of the bag in his hand so he doesn’t notice Kihyun who is leaning to a black Mercedes until he is really close.</p><p>“Hey.” Changkyun hears and flinches, all his muscles go stiff until he realizes who that is and relaxes very visibly.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm getting you a cat bell," he sighs, adrenaline falling again and he lowers the bag down to his waist, holding it with both hands there.</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t seem like he hears Changkyun. He stares at him for a second before he hurrily gets up from the place he was leaning on and stands in front of Changkyun. He grabs Changkyun’s face in his hands, fingers firmly but softly pressing like he is a slippery pricy toy to be held with care. “Ow,” Changkyun says when Kihyun stands there, staring at him a bit long without saying anything.</p><p>Kihyun’s grip eases up when he says “What happened?” with a flat tone.</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head slowly. “Nothing.” Because nothing happened. Nothing that Changkyun isn’t familiar with. He’s not gonna accept that client again that’s for sure but these things just happen.</p><p>“Who?” Kihyun asks again with an equal stillness.</p><p>Changkyun tilts his head, raising his eyebrows high. “Are you gonna ask all the question words? What is the next one? ‘Why’ or ‘how’?”</p><p>"Tell me all three of them," Kihyun replies. "Also, when."</p><p>Changkyun glances up at him through his eyelashes, trying to gauge his mood. Kihyun is not kidding.</p><p>"A slap.” Changkyun replies and continues quickly when he sees Kihyun’s eyes flare up. “It was a regular client. Now he is an ex-client though I don’t think I’ll accept him anymore." He says, blowing out a sharp breath. "Two hours ago, the motel was a bit far. Trains and walking, I spent a lot of time. And as far as the other one… I think you already know that part of the job, if you don’t then you are a bit dumb buddy."</p><p>Kihyun doesn't seem to know what to say to that.</p><p>Also he doesn’t leave.</p><p>Changkyun feels his arms going numb with the weight of the shopping bag so he hikes it up. “Just wait here. I’ll drop this to the apartment and come back.” He says, understanding Kihyun has no intention to leave.</p><p>Kihyun nods.</p><p>Changkyun quickly steps up to the second floor and fumbles his pockets to find his keys. Murphy's Law is at it again, of course his keys are at the side of his occupied hand. He bangs his head to door desperately. Thankfully it is opened by his precious roommate after a few second of misery.</p><p>“My saviour!” Changkyun smiles huge, practically throwing bag to the other one. Jooheon grabs it with a surprised face.</p><p>“What happened to your lips?” Jooheon says worriedly as he drops bag to the table and watch Changkyun toes off his shoes to get inside.</p><p>“Nothing.” Changkyun shrugs, moving to his room quickly as he strips his shirt off to grab a new one, Jooheon following him behind. “I got you m&amp;m by the way but don’t eat all of them, you keep getting stomach ache when you do that. And I paid the rent so you can answer landlord’s calls.”</p><p>“Changkyun—“ Jooheon starts but Changkyun doesn’t have time to listen, he checks his hair, ignoring the ugly split on his bottom lip after he wears a black shirt.</p><p>“Kihyun is waiting downstairs, I think I’ll be late.”</p><p>“That guy creeps me out, Kyun” Jooheon says urgently. “That one time he came to pick you up because you said you couldn’t find a cab and I greeted him and I started to introduce myself, and he said ‘I know Jooheon hi.’” He shivers.</p><p>“He likes to be in control that’s it.” Changkyun replies as he puts his shoes on, a helpless smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Kihyun is so terrible at the stealth aspect of stalking, it’s hard to find it threatening. He tries to act like a shark but honestly he is nothing but a cute hamster. In normal life. In bed, shark yes. "I may not come tonight so don't worry about me."</p><p>“So? What is this? Are you dating with that guy?" says Jooheon. “What kind of a friend am I if I let you date with that creep?”</p><p>“It’s not dating.” Changkyun rolls is eyes.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Kyun. If it’s not a date than what is this?”</p><p>“Job.” Changkyun replies. “You know it.”</p><p>Jooheon looks down, seeming pained and Changkyun knows what comes after this when he starts, “Kyun would you be doing this if—“</p><p>“Please hyung.” Changkyun shakes his head, there is no use of asking ifs. “See you later.”</p><p>Changkyun rolls his eyes before he slides into the Mercedes when he steps down and sees Kihyun waiting him outside of the car and shakes his head at the way Kihyun closing the door too quickly behind him, like he thinks he might run away from the opening. And to be honest Changkyun has no intention to do so. There isn't anywhere he'd rather be right now than with Kihyun, sitting in an uncomfortable silence, watching Kihyun pressing on the gas pedal as much as he can but never over the speed limits.</p><p>“Huh.” He lets out a breath, something like a laugh when Kihyun reaches to press on the seat warmer button.</p><p>Kihyun is too good. For himself and definitely for Changkyun. Changkyun feels a little guilt between two beats of his heart when that idea strikes him. This is probably the part where he's supposed to break it off, when he knows he’s a hooker who’s getting dependent on his weirdest trick. If he were sensible, he'd let Kihyun find someone else to fuck around, someone who would never cuddle him against his will or tell him he's great, someone who doesn't get overinvested in angry guys with emotional problems. Someone who accepts Kihyun’s terms. And maybe even someone Kihyun doesn't need to pay.</p><p>But God, he doesn't want to right now because tonight he needs Kihyun.</p><p>A lump actually rises up in his throat. He feels like such a child, exhausted and sick to death, and he doesn't want to let Kihyun go. He leans towards to his side, the glass of the car window is cool against his cheek and it reminds him of being a kid on a long trip. He wants a nap. He wants a nap with Kihyun. This is awful.</p><p>“Fuck.” He sighs. He’s pretty sure Kihyun heard him but Changkyun doesn’t turn to look at him. Instead he watches the flashing lights.</p><p>When they get to the hotel, Kihyun gets out of the car and grabs his hand, takes him up to the penthouse, his house, without saying a word and Changkyun lets him.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything on the way up, Changkyun is not in the mood for small talks. He just wants to feel Kihyun’s arms around him, holding him tightly as soon as possible. So when they step outside of the elevator, he doesn’t wait Kihyun to take off his clothes, simply he turns towards the stairs, pulls his shirt over his head. He climbs the stairs without looking back, stripping efficiently as he goes, not bothering to tease. All he want is to be naked and in the bedroom now, and every nerve in his body is oriented like an iron filing toward the magnet of Kihyun’s gaze behind him. Kihyun’s footsteps heavy on the stairs, following him like a moth flying towards the light. When he gets to the second floor and steps out of his underwear, he can’t resist slanting a glance over his shoulder.</p><p>Kihyun looks like he is drugged. Confused. Turned on, pleased and interestingly gloomy. Only Kihyun could make that face just before he fuck a hot guy. A guy who genuinely into him which Changkyun thinks that’s a bit of a problem. Too bad Changkyun likes fucked-up.</p><p>In a blink of an eye Kihyun’s expression changes and he grabs Changkyun from behind to carry him into the bedroom which startles Changkyun into a peal of laughter. He keeps laughing even when Kihyun dumps him on his maybe two king sized bed, and he keeps his arms wrapped around Kihyun’s neck awkwardly so he has to fall on top of him.</p><p>Changkyun lays on his back, smile still hanging around his mouth. “Your lips are so kissable.” He blurts out, eyeing the said lips and Kihyun growls desperately, leaning to kiss.</p><p>It’s electrifying. It’s always electrifying. Somehow whenever Kihyun’s lips meet with Changkyun’s, it feels like every other kiss he'd ever had just burns away, like they'd never mattered and could never compare.</p><p>Kihyun kisses him firmly, without hesitation, one hand coming up to cup Changkyun’s face, the other settling back at his hip. He tastes like cherries and underneath that, a little like gin. Changkyun wonders if he was drinking but he prefers to focus on the wet heat of Kihyun’s mouth, the slide of his tongue and the way that he smile against Changkyun’s mouth when Changkyun nipps at him, teasing, just to see what he will do.</p><p>It’s so intense and then it’s delicate somehow and Changkyun’s eyebrows are twist in surprise when Kihyun pulls back a little before he notices the blood from his reopened cut. Kihyun breaks the kiss and thumbs his damaged lower lip, then sucks it so carefully into his hot, wet mouth, as if he can somehow fix it. Changkyun feels bubbles bursting inside.</p><p>It’s Kihyun who moves first, sliding his hand from Changkyun’s hip to his cock, wrapping his fingers firmly around it and eliciting a smothered gasp.</p><p>Changkyun breathes in, breathes out, breathes in, controlled, but when he catches Kihyun’s <em>want</em> he just can’t stop his mouth.</p><p>“Please please fuck me. I need you inside me. I really do. I love it, I love when you fuck me, I love that. It feels —” he tilts his hips involuntarily, groans just at the thought. Kihyun looks pinned for a moment, like a butterfly, before he unfreezes and presses his lips on Changkyun’s hard, continuing to stroke him.</p><p>“God, you are torturing me.” Changkyun breathes out in gasps, feeling pleasure all over his body when Kihyun presses hot pecks on his chest.</p><p>“I want you so much.” Kihyun mutters between kisses.</p><p>“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Changkyun manages to say with a shaking breathe. He really, really needs Kihyun inside. He needs him.</p><p>Thankfully Kihyun decides to show mercy and moves away to get rid of his clothes and get a lube, when he is back, he pushes two fingers inside without a warning, causing Changkyun to stop breathing for a moment. He works his way in while his mouth works hard to cover every inch of Changkyun’s face and chest. He keeps pecking his cheeks, collar bones and sucking the skin on his neck, shoulders, chest and then pressing on marks enough to hurt good. Changkyun is pretty sure they are gonna stay there for a while. This is something Kihyun loved to do even before Changkyun discovered his secret vanilla sex kink, one of the few preferences Changkyun doesn’t think he’s faking.</p><p>Not that he’s ever going to let Kihyun know that he knows this fact, because he is supportive of his employer’s emotional development, and there is just no way they are going to keep having sex that Kihyun doesn’t like that much, not now that he knows the deal. Changkyun has his professional pride.</p><p>“You are so pretty, I wanna own you.” Kihyun says, pressing a kiss to his eyebrow and Changkyun cracks a smile, needy he says “You own me.” and a deep moan breaks out, he feels hot everywhere.</p><p>Kihyun keeps biting every inch he can, painting Changkyun’s skin with pink and red. “I wanna mark you so everyone can know that you are mine.”</p><p>“Mark me.” Changkyun pants.</p><p>Kihyun lifts up his head from the bruised collarbone and catches Changkyun’s earlob with his teeth, sucking it before he says sweetly, “I want to fuck you raw. I wanna cum inside you and put a plug so you can walk around remembering that I was inside you, remembering how good I was to you.”</p><p>Changkyun feels his cock twitch, he shudders with the idea of it. He would love to do that, he would want Kihyun to own his every bit and fill him up, letting his cum leak from his ass to his legs slowly and letting him fuck him again, fill him again. But he can’t simply allow it, Changkyun is a hooker, his job is literally having sex with strangers, he knows better than anyone that he gotta use condom.</p><p>“You know we can’t do that, my work of line has business cards saying safe sex is priority as subtext.” Changkyun shakes his head even though his heart yells him for doing that.</p><p>“Then only sleep with me.” Kihyun whispers into his ear.</p><p>Changkyun’s heart beats like a butterfly claps it’s wings.</p><p>“You are silly.” Changkyun lets out a half hearted laugh. He is not serious. “Stop with the tease, just put your damn dick in me or else I’m gonna go feral.”</p><p>Kihyun throws a look at him like he wasn’t expecting this answer before he sits on his heels and perfectly manhandles Changkyun so he can haul his legs up and push inside him hard, just the way Changkyun likes it. Changkyun sighes mentally.</p><p>“Wait.” He stops the other firmly. As Kihyun’s eyebrows start to pull together to form his confused expression, Changkyun grabs his hand that holding his thigh and says with honestly. “I’ve really had an awful day,” and pulls Kihyun towards himself slowly, travelling his hand up to rest on his shoulder with a light, undemanding hold. “Can we go slow?”</p><p>They go slow.</p><p>Kihyun takes his sweet time to push all the way in meanwhile kissing Changkyun painfully slowly so Changkyun is a shaking mess by the time Kihyun finally slides inside him. He was already mentally and emotionally exhausted even before they started and after what felt like an hour of unhurried, meticulous attention to detail, he’s ready to just come his brains out and sleep. It’s really easy to do so because curtains are closed so the room is dark, the bed is softer than cotton candy and probably clouds, and warmness of Kihyun’s body is so soothing.</p><p>Changkyun feels so overwhelmed with this comfort, he doesn’t realize a sob leaving his lips.</p><p>“Shh,” Kihyun whispers. “Shh, shh.” His voice isn’t made for cooing but Changkyun feels soothed anyway, mouths vaguely at Kihyun’s shoulder because it’s the only thing he can reach and he doesn’t want to move his neck. Kihyun angles his head obligingly so Changkyun can get at his mouth, barely coordinated enough to qualify as kissing, mostly just breathing the same shuddering air as Kihyun moves inside him in the dark.</p><p>Kihyun kisses him softly, showing extra care when he moves his mouth like he is drinking Changkyun’s lips and rolls his hips like they have all the time in the world.</p><p>Changkyun feels his heart expanding two, three times more than it’s capacity.</p><p>He wraps his arms loosely around Kihyun’s shoulders enjoying the moment. Kihyun smells like sex and sweat, like warm and tenderness. He kinda smells like home.</p><p>"Fuck," Changkyun mutters. He was really hoping those butterflies he’s been feeling lately whenever he met with Kihyun had been an illusion born from good orgasms and they would just dispersed over time.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just—"</p><p>
  <em>Might have fallen in love with you. With my client. My bad?</em>
</p><p>No. He can’t say that.</p><p>
  <em>I know I shouldn’t do that but I think I love you so much. I just want you, only you. This doesn’t feel like just sex anymore, my feelings got involved and they shouldn’t have because I should be doing this for job and I don't know how to cut you out.</em>
</p><p>"Just fuck."</p><p>Kihyun continues to press in him gently, holding him in his arms like he is a fragile toy to be cared with caution which doesn’t help Changkyun at all, he feels even more full both bodily and emotionally.</p><p>He comes without being touched, which is a surprise. Kihyun doesn’t pull out afterwards, which is less of a surprise because he likes to do that. He hides his face in Changkyun’s neck, softly breathing and brushing his lips to the skin. Changkyun strokes Kihyun’s sides gently, feels his lungs expand, before his arms are too heavy to hold up anymore. Holy shit, I’m in so far over my head, he thinks idly, feeling a really irresistable pull into dreamland.</p><p>“Don’t let me sleep overnight.” He says. <em>I might not wanna leave.</em> “I’ll charge you for double.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Kihyun says, pressing a soft kiss on his temple. “It’s okay.”</p><p>And Changkyun is already sinking into sleep.</p><p>In the morning, Changkyun drifts awake by slow degrees, rubbing his face against the pillow. He only bothers to lift his head when he reaches out and encounters nothing but rumpled sheets. Normally, Changkyun would sleep straight through the morning, especially when he'd been spend the night like last night, but he’d be in his bed not a client’s so this time he wakes up early. And alone. Kihyun must have gotten up early but Changkyun doesn’t know what time it is since Kihyun has thick curtains over his windows and no clock in the room. He is probably one of those people who wakes up at the same time every day without an alarm, Changkyun thinks, unfairly annoyed.</p><p>The room is decorated in blue, masculine colors, and is very tidy. The bed is seriously huge, Changkyun wonders if it’s custom made because this size doesn’t exist. Changkyun’s own clothes he tossed around are neatly folded on a very antique looking velvet red chair. He slips out of the sheets, cleaner than he expected, Kihyun must have wiped him off and grabs his clothes. He freshens himself in the bathroom and mentally notes not to forget wearing a scarf around his neck for a few days.</p><p>The sun is so strong when he comes out onto the landing that Changkyun has to throw his hand up melodramatically and squint like a vampire. He hears some voices on the first floor.</p><p>There is an economics channel Changkyun didn’t even know exist is on tv and Kihyun sits on the couch with a paper in his hand, a coffee in the other. He is wearing a gray suit, brown hairs are brushed to the side and he is focused on whatever he’s reading, there is a line on his forehead before he sees Changkyun walking down the stairs. Then his eyes changes into warm in the dawn light, glowing in the few rays that had made their way around the curtains, and his brown hair looks silky shining.</p><p>"Morning," Kihyun rasps. Changkyun’s heart do things.</p><p>“Morning.” He replies with a smile, throwing himself next to Kihyun on the couch. “What are you reading?”</p><p>“Weekly reviews.” Kihyun replies which reminds Changkyun that he has an essay to finish until 6pm today. He better get going.</p><p>“Wanna have a coffee?” Kihyun presses a kiss to his temple.</p><p>“I could never say no to a good coffee and I bet you have the best beans.” Changkyun smiles sweetly. He should go asap but well… a coffee won’t hurt. He has that much time.</p><p>Kihyun gets up and comes back with a cup of coffee a few seconds later. Changkyun happily grabs it and takes a sip as Kihyun settles back next to him.</p><p>“I’d drop you off but I have this meeting in twenty minutes so is it okay if I call you an uber?” Kihyun asks, taking a sip from his cup and brings out his phone.</p><p>Is he kidding? Of course that’s totally fine. Any ride that doesn’t include stuffy subways is okay in Changkyun’s book.</p><p>“Fine by me.” He smiles, drinking rest of the coffee in silent and letting Kihyun read whatever he was reading.</p><p>Something vibrates and Kihyun checks his phone, “Uber is here.”</p><p>Changkyun nods and gets up a little reluctant and he may also be pouting because who would wanna leave such an enormous house to go back and stuff themselves in a shoebox?</p><p>“I guess… see you later. Text me.” Changkyun says with a little wave.</p><p>Kihyun nods absent-mindedly, looking like he is thinking about something and Changkyun hesitates to press button for elevator when he sees that. He thinks about asking but then again the guy said he has a meeting in minutes so what’s the point of doing that? So he calls it and steps inside the elevator when it arrives and motions to press the close button but he stops when he hears Kihyun say, “What if… What if I was serious?”</p><p>“With what?” Changkyun halts, throws him a questioning look.</p><p>Kihyun steers around the couch, taking a few steps to Changkyun and standing before the elevator. He doesn’t step inside but he doesn’t go away too. Just like how Changkyun feels whenever they are together.</p><p>Changkyun tilts his head with a raised eyebrow to encourage him to talk.</p><p>“About what I said last night. What if I wanted you to be mine only?” Kihyun says with dark eyes, hands holding elevator doors firmly.</p><p>Changkyun glances at him, exploring his stance, the way he stand so still with yet he seems to contain a tightly coiled energy, like a shark waiting out it’s prey. And Changkyun would love to be his prey but he knows better than anyone that the words muttered during deep in sex, are meaningless.</p><p>“I would say you are not the only one who asked that darling. People say all kind of things during sex.” He replies then with a lighthearted laugh and pulls his shirt’s sleeves nervously. “And I’m not into it.” He adds and then throws a smile at Kihyun who drops his arms down like he is heartbroken before he nods. Changkyun feels his inside sizzle when he presses button to go down but he doesn’t budge, it’s for Kihyun’s own good after all.</p><p>Changkyun tells his address to uber driver after he settles in. The engine starts and wheels roll, the buildings start to pass slowly. Like many other things in the world.</p><p>Changkyun knows he probably hurt Kihyun but that’s what’s best for him.</p><p>His mind wanders to Kihyun’s disappointed expression when he said he wasn’t into it. Of course that was a total lie. Changkyun is totally into it and after what he experienced yesterday at the motel, he actually considers about stop accepting clients for a while after his already planned meetings, he doesn’t feel like keeping up with it. When Kihyun told that he wanted him last night, Changkyun’s heart literally stopped for a solid second, he was going to yell yes immediately but he knows that would be a huge mistake because he realized he likes the guy so much and falling in love is a fucking terrible quality in a whore. Changkyun should have known better and put a stop before he knew he was getting swayed by this weird emotionally wrecked, rich and handsome dude who honestly deserves someone so much better than Changkyun.</p><p>And besides what he told Kihyun was true, people really say all kind of things during sex so he doesn’t think Kihyun was serious. It’s true that they have a great physical chemistry and Kihyun fucks him really good, good enough for him to see stars behind his eyes when he comes and Changkyun knows he is really good at making Kihyun feel like he is at the top of the world so it’s not surprising for him to question if he can own Changkyun in the heat of the moment when they’re alone in the bed. And Changkyun is used to it too because that’s what all his clients want at some point. They don’t know what real Changkyun looks like, who is he, they don’t know the person behind the mask he is wearing everytime whenever he meets with someone because they meet with <em>this Changkyun</em> who is ready to do anything they wanna do and offer to help them live their thing. Everybody just see what they wanna see and Changkyun is letting them live a fantasy and Kihyun is no different. It’s true that Changkyun dropped a lot of customers after meeting with Kihyun he is loaded and pays really well but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s just another guy who thinks he can always have <em>this thing</em> they have right now.</p><p>Reality is not like that.</p><p>Changkyun grew up in a rough neighbourhood. There was always something going on and he never really did have anyone to stand up for him when he needed. His parents were never around, he only had Jooheon who would share his toys with him even though they’re broken. Even when he was a kid Changkyun knew he had to get out of there and he tried to find a way. He did. As best as he can. Now he’s trying to stand on his own feet, he’s going to night school to get a Physics degree so that he can pursue his dreams about being a scientist at some day.</p><p>Kihyun is not like that. He was born with a not silver but platinum spoon in his mouth. His family is in high numbers in the list of rich families in the country. He is the only child so that means he is gonna inherit every bit of fortune his family have, including 3 planes. He went to school abroad and got his master degree at MBA. He’s perfect in every way and he can have anything in any way he want.</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t know what it is to play with a broken toy because he always had the luxury to throw it away and bought a new, much better one.</p><p>And now too, he wants a new toy but he has no idea that Changkyun is nothing more than a broken, old one. One day Kihyun will see that and he will throw him away to get a new, shiny one. Changkyun knows what’s gonna happen so before that he wants to stop himself carried away, he can’t afford to go through that. It’s best to cut it off before it turns into gangrene and poison him. Because Changkyun only has one heart and he'd like to keep it safe.</p><p>And it’s for Kihyun’s own good too. He is really at the edge of this little cliff called <em>falling in love with Changkyun </em>and that can’t happen because who would want a hooker, right? This is just a temporary situation, one day Kihyun will realize that there is someone he wants to spend his life with and let Changkyun go. Why act dumb and reckless if he knows what’s gonna happen eventually and hurt himself still right? Right?</p><p>You did good, Changkyun tells himself and pats on his shoulder. He did good.</p><p>His phone buzzes with a message, letting him know that twice of the amount is transferred to his account and a message follows it but already guessing who is it from, Changkyun opens it bluntly.</p><p>
  <em>“See you two days later?”</em>
</p><p>He pauses before he replies, thinking about saying no because he has a schedule with someone else that day but he already rejected the guy in someway so if he says no, he can lose him. And that’ll be horrifying because Changkyun needs money. He decides to push the other guy for another day, Kihyun will pay more than him anyway.</p><p>“Can’t wait!!!” He types.</p><p>And with a sinking feeling he desperately acknowledges, he realizes that he truly can’t wait.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Help<br/>This is becoming a chaptered fic AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa<br/>or maybe not I DON'T KNOW<br/>You know it was supposed to be one-shot *puts a clown make-up on their face* but I'm too soft for sad or semi-sad endings and you wanted to read another chapter so here we go<br/>I hope you will like it and please tell me what you think<br/>enjoy^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“First law of thermodynamics – Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. It can only change forms. In any process, the total energy of the universe remains the same. For a thermodynamic cycle the net heat supplied to the system equals the net work done by the system.”</em>
</p><p>Changkyun follows the slides on the screen as he takes notes on his book. Normally he writes neatly but the professor talks a little fast for Changkyun’s liking so he barely catches and processes what he say and write it down at the same time so the pages look messy. Still, he enjoys it. He likes learning new things. And when he is in the classroom he is not a guy who has to worry about the bills and fees, in the classroom Changkyun feels like a normal student who goes to college and cram about exams and homework. He knows people see it as a burden because night school is mostly preferred by people who work but Changkyun likes it. He likes to be here. So the time flies by without him realizing.</p><p>The professor turns to them with a knock on his desk.“I’ve read some of the papers you’ve turned in yesterday. There are some good ones like the ones are about Heat, Thermodynamic Work, and Entropy.”</p><p>Entropy? That was Changkyun’s subject. So his professor liked it? Changkyun’s face lights up with pride.</p><p>“Of course they are covering general topics and I’m not expecting you to write an article to publish but it shows that you work on it and I’m happy with that. Anyway I’m expecting you to be prepared for the class next Thursday, we’ll continue thermodynamics laws. Those of you who couldn’t finish their papers in time, I’m expecting them to be delivered to me at Monday but I will grade them accordingly.” The professor says and cues that the class has ended for tonight.</p><p>Changkyun smiles up, happy with the fact that professor read and liked his paper. He managed to write it after leaving Kihyun’s house in the morning yesterday and delivered it seconds to deadline. Thankfully the topic was light so he didn’t need extra time to work on it but it’s true that he wrote it in a rush, he was almost late and he was afraid that he couldn’t dwell on it much but seems like he did okay.</p><p>Changkyun grabs his book and pencils, throws them inside his bag. He can’t wait to go home and take a hot shower before cocooning himself in his blanket and sleep until afternoon. He turns to his desk mate next to him, “Hyungwon hyung it’s time to go.” and slightly shakes the guy who sleeps deeply.</p><p>With puffy lips and drowsy eyes Hyungwon nods, lifts up his head to look around. He is coming to classes after his work at bank finishes so he must be very tired already, Changkyun thinks. They met during the second class because Hyungwon missed the first one due to overtime at work. He’s a nice person to talk to so they hit it off immediately. When Changkyun realized how tired the older one is because he was sleeping loudly and professor warned him one time, he offered to give him his notes when he feels like he can’t keep up with the class and the other one accepted it after Changkyun keep saying that it’s okay, he’d like to help.</p><p>Because he is the first friend Changkyun had after Jooheon.</p><p>Hyungwon yawns cutely and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair after he is more awake.</p><p>“I’ve slept through the whole class again damn it.”</p><p>Changkyun laughs as he gets up, throws his jacket on and hangs the straps of his bag on his shoulders.</p><p>“You were already sleeping when you came hyung. Don’t worry I’ve listened well, I’ll give you a copy of the notes next time.”</p><p>Hyungwon smiles, his cheeks full. “You are an angel Changkyun.” He says and gets up. “Let’s go, Minhyuk should be here. I’ll drop you home.”</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head. “It’s okay, don’t just go all that way for me I’ll take the train.”</p><p>“I will feel in debt if I don’t do anything. You always give me your notes. Think it as an exchange.” Hyungwon objects and grabs Changkyun’s shoulders and manuevers him to the door. And honestly Changkyun can’t say no again because he really feels exhausted and he really wants to go home as soon as possible.</p><p>Hyungwon is a fun person to talk with. And he is also very handsome. He is tall and has this mysterious vibe, with his looks he could be a famous model but he works at a bank and takes classes for physics because he is interested in the area and that makes Changkyun respect him more.</p><p>They walk to a gray Peugeot, driver greets them happily.</p><p>Hyungwon hugs his boyfriend. “I fall asleep again.” He says with a pout.</p><p>The tall, pretty blonde pats on his shoulders in a comforting way. “You come here all the way, I think you are showing great effort baby.”</p><p>Changkyun smiles at how cute they look and greets him with a nod.</p><p>The other winks at Changkyun as Hyungwon breaks off their hug with a sigh. “Hi Changkyun, how are you today?”</p><p>“I’m good Minhyuk hyung, how about you?”</p><p>“I’m good too. A bit tired though, the work was a bit busy today.”</p><p>“Flower shop?” Changkyun asks and Minhyuk nods. “I can imagine. It must be hard dealing with humans in love.”</p><p>Minhyuk laughs. “Yeah it is pretty hard. How is your work going? Customer service must be hard as well.”</p><p>Changkyun looks away. Of course he didn’t tell them that he is a hooker. When they first met and asked what he’s doing for living he lied about working at some company’s customer service. Thinking about it, it’s not a total lie actually. He indeed works at customer service at some aspects.</p><p>“Yeah it’s overwhelming sometimes.” He replies with a smile.</p><p>“Enough with the work talk, my head hurts already." Hyungwon pushes the to the car. "Baby let’s drop Changkyun to his home.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk agrees, both stuffing him into car despite Changkyun saying it’s okay.</p><p>During the ride, Minhyuk tells them an episode he had with a customer during the day, Hyungwon and Changkyun talk about their upcoming semester project, they know professor will pair students and give them topics to study and they’ve already decide to be a team.</p><p>“And that’s my spot.” Changkyun announces when they arrive to the turn of his apartment. “You don’t need to turn hyung I’ll walk from here. Thank you for dropping me off.” He says and gets out of the car.</p><p>“You say this everytime Changkyunie please.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes in a cute way. “I’m happy to drop you off, you are helping my boyfriend after all. Take good care of yourself.”</p><p>“You too, I’ll see you on Monday Hyungwon hyung.”</p><p>“See you Changkyunnie.”</p><p>Changkyun carries the bag in his hand, adjusts his red jacket and walks to his apartment’s entrance. He should re-read the notes he took at the class and write them down to a paper because he is gonna give it to Hyungwon. It’s not a burden to him at all because with this way, he gets to study again and they drop him home occasionally so he kinda benefits from this as well.</p><p>In thoughts of his latest lesson, Changkyun comes in front of the apartment, his eyes catch a familiar Mercedes and a familiar figure leaning to it. Kihyun’s hair is slicked back, he is wearing a full black suit with a red necktie, Changkyun fights a mad urge to grab and pull him around like a puppy.</p><p>“I thought we were going to see each other tomorrow.” Changkyun tilts his head, approaching to handsome guy. “What’s with you suddenly appearing at my door? Did you miss me already?” He says jokingly.</p><p>“Yeah I know but well… I wanted to talk to you.” Kihyun says with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“And you couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Changkyun asks, pursing his lips. “You know I’m gonna be all yours then.”</p><p>“Not quite.” Kihyun replies, looking at Changkyun and Changkyun doesn’t know which sentence he replied to.</p><p>Kihyun’s gaze shifts to somewhere past behind Changkyun. “Who was that guy?”</p><p>Changkyun turns to spot he’s looking at absentmindedly, he throws his bag to his back and shrugs. “A friend from school.”</p><p>Kihyun nods, his lips are pressed together.</p><p>A playful smile settles on Changkyun’s lips. “Why, did you think he was a customer?”</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t respond.</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head slowly. “You are hopeless.” He mutters with a soft laugh. He shifts in his place. “So what do you wanna talk man?”</p><p>Kihyun looks at him for a moment before he gets up, holds the car’s door open. “Not here. Let’s go somewhere else.”</p><p>Changkyun was planning on eating instant ramen and sleeping like a rock while a documentary at netflix plays on his phone but seems like he gotta change his plans for the night.</p><p>“You show up without saying anything. Don’t you think I may have plans for tonight?” He asks, pushing Kihyun on purpose. “Maybe I have a meeting with a customer?”</p><p>Kihyun looks at him like he is weighing him up. “You’d say if you had.” he says and shrugs casually, “And I’d pay more.”</p><p>Changkyun lets out a laugh, Kihyun knows him so well. He puffs his lips, throwing a gaze at the older one. “Okay then I’ll just swing by to the apartment to drop my bag and change my clothes. You look like you just came from an important ball and all I’m wearing is black tee and pants with red jacket.”</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t spend a millisecond to say, “I think you look pretty.”</p><p>A smile creeps on Changkyun’s face. “You are silly. I’ll be down in five minutes.” He says and sprints upstairs to his apartment. Jooheon has a night shift today he won’t be home so Changkyun sends him a text and puts a note on the table just in case to inform him that he may not come back for the night. He drops his bag and takes his keys, phone and wallet only. Honestly Changkyun needs a shower but he doesn’t think Kihyun is patient enough to wait so he changes into fresh clothes, he picks a red shirt with black lines and a black pant to go with it. He brushes his hair back, puts some bb cream to his face, ignoring and trying to cover that damn cut on his lips.</p><p>Changkyun gets downstairs and goes out, finding Kihyun waiting at the same spot. His eyes go round when he sees Changkyun, seems like a well trained puppy, waiting for Changkyun to throw a ball even though Changkyun is never gonna throw that ball. It’s cute but also hopeless.</p><p>“See, we match.” Changkyun says, turning around himself once before he announces, “We can go now.” And Kihyun opens the door again, letting him in.</p><p>Surprisingly the guy doesn’t take him to his penthouse but he drives to somewhere under Han Bridge. Somewhere people can murder another person but honestly Changkyun doubts that’s why Kihyun brought him here. It’s more like a place where they can be alone. Somewhere silent. Changkyun wonders why he chose this place, if they’d go his home they could just fuck as much as they want. Come to think of it, maybe Kihyun has a thing for exhibitionism or he’d like to have sex while looking at the uncertain waters. Maybe that awakes something in him. Who knows? Maybe Changkyun should push it to know.</p><p>“So…” Changkyun turns to Kihyun when he doesn’t say anything for ten minutes after stopping the car and turning off it’s lights. The older looks at the river with an unreadable face. Changkyun decides to take the first step. “I think the river looks pretty.”</p><p>Kihyun blinks his eyes, gaze shifting to Changkyun. “Hmm?”</p><p>“You’d like to fuck while looking at the river? Is that why we are here? If you have some water kink, Aquaphilia? If you want that then we can just--”</p><p>“No.” Kihyun stops him, throwing a confused look.</p><p>That’s not it? Then what is it?</p><p>“If you don’t wanna have sex…” Changkyun bites inside his cheek. “Then do you want me to blow you?” He says and unlocks his seatbelt, ready to lower himself.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Changkyun leans back to the door, his body slightly turned towards the guy. “Then what is it that you want?” He asks.</p><p>Kihyun looks down before he turns to him one hand on the wheel. “I want you.” He says, pressing on words like he is stating a world-known fact.</p><p>Changkyun feels the heaviness of the words crushing his chest. “You already have me though.” He blurts out in a teasing way. “And I’m telling that I can do whatever you want. I can blow you but you keep saying no to everything I offer.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I want and you know that.” Kihyun shakes his head with a dry laugh and his face changes to a serious expression, “I want to have you, completely. All the time.”</p><p>A small box at the back seat catches his attention as Changkyun leans his head to the window. He sighs before he looks up to Kihyun. “I don’t do dates Kihyun. I don’t do anything for free. You know that.”</p><p>“I know.” Kihyun replies loudly. “But just me. I want it to be just me.”</p><p>Changkyun fidgets with the safety belt. He isn't sure what to say. Yes he doesn’t do dates, he never dated with anyone until now and normally he'd be knee-jerk angry, talking about his life and his business, but the truth is he's already on board. He's been thinking about having a break for two days since that guy humiliated him, when he realized he didn’t want to be treated like that. And there it was, written in neon letters with big fonts: The End. It was fine for a while, and now it's not fine. All night Changkyun has known deep in his bones that he's done, but. But.</p><p>Then Kihyun repeats, "Just me."</p><p>Changkyun turns his whole body to stare at him like he's crazy, and this time it's not because he's playing dumb. It's because Kihyun is fucking crazy.</p><p>"You want me to be your mistress?" He asks in whisper. “Sex slave? Booty call?"</p><p>“I—I don’t like those names.” Kihyun shakes his head with a disgusted face.</p><p>Changkyun’s eyebrows are pulled together. “So what do you mean? We’ll make something like an exclusive contract? Me working just for you? Something like that? Then maybe…”</p><p>A whole complicated series of emotions flickers across Kihyun’s face. He opens his mouth, seems to reconsider, closes it again. He eventually nods. “Yes. Something like that. Will that work for you?”</p><p>Since yesterday Changkyun thought a lot about this and he was really planning on putting a stop to everything but he can’t do it immediately because he doesn’t have enough money to keep him going for a while and pay his debts. With this offer, he can keep getting money and he can keep Kihyun satisfied like he wants. It sounds a lot like exploitation but he can’t help it. It’s true that Changkyun knows. He is not an idiot. He knows Kihyun’s mind and heart are imbalanced and right now, his heart is weighing more compared to his mind like a feather against a rock. But he also knows that Kihyun can’t keep up with this long. He will get bored one day. Kihyun will find someone better one day. Kihyun is gonna realize he is better than Changkyun, one day. Kihyun’s feelings are temporary so they will fade away, one day. But until that day arrives, Changkyun can keep up with what he is doing, he can play this game Kihyun really wants for as long as he wants until the day he’s sick of it and come to the realization that he actually doesn’t want Changkyun but want the illusion Changkyun creates.</p><p>Changkyun throws him a look, weighing his expression. Kihyun seems serious. A smile starts to form on his face as he says, “Are you sure? If you are sure then okay. I’m okay with that I--- I guess? I mean do you have that much money? Are you rich? Is this gonna bankrupt you? I hope not because I’m really okay with this.”</p><p>“You’re okay?” Kihyun’s looks at him with an unreadable face but Changkyun picks up the relieved tone in his voice.</p><p>“Yes. But I’m pricy you know.” Changkyun can’t tamp down his smile, even though it stretches the split on his lips. If Kihyun wants to hire him for full-time he can hire him for full-time. With that Changkyun can make more money and he will have to deal with one customer only. So this is so, so good on his perspective. Any and all 'yikes' had better go back where they came from.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Kihyun replies, his lips twitching. “I can manage it.”</p><p>“Good.” Changkyun approvingly, something warm blooming in his chest, he slides back his seat to sit properly.</p><p>“Good.” Kihyun repeats, his eyes are on Changkyun. He turns to sit straight and starts the car again. He doesn’t say anything but Changkyun knows where they are heading.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-&gt;</p><p> </p><p>When Changkyun steps out of the elevator to the hardwood floors are polished enough to blurrily reflect the lights of the city skyline coming through the massive, two-story, floor to ceiling wall of windows, he knows he did the right choice. Changkyun toes off his shoes so he won't track in dirt and he gets inside, sees the dinner table is ready for two when Kihyun turns on the light.</p><p>He throws a look at Kihyun, surprised. “You prepared this?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kihyun smiles, all teeth.</p><p>“You knew I would agree?” Changkyun asks, his eyebrows hitting his hairline.</p><p>Kihyun looks at him with a blush. “I didn’t know. I was hoping you would.”</p><p>Changkyun is starting to feel shivery-good all over, the various emotional swings of the past two days all crashing down on him at once and prickling up the hair on his arms. He’s not sure how he’s going to feel in an hour, but right now, he feels so fucking alive. He gets to keep Kihyun, he gets to make lots of money, he gets to stop answering calls on his work cell, he gets to live here — hmm, actually, does he get to live here? They haven’t talked about any of it, really but he surely gets to eat that meal.</p><p>His stomach growls. “Can we eat? I think I’m starving.”</p><p>Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s hand to pull him to table.</p><p>They settle at each side of the table and start to eat the dinner, mid-cooked steak with vegetables. It’s still warm somehow. Maybe Kihyun asked helper.</p><p>“This is perfect.” Changkyun hums in delight after swallowing the first bite.</p><p>Kihyun nods fondly. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>Changkyun smiles, continue to eat. “So how is this gonna be? I think we should set some terms.” After he is full enough to talk.</p><p>“If you want.” Kihyun nods, cuts even pieces of his steak.</p><p>“What do you mean if I want?” Changkyun laughs. “This is a contract, of course we should set some terms.”</p><p>Kihyun stops then, looking down before holding his gaze up. “You are right.” He clears his throat. “Then… I want you to stay here.”</p><p>Changkyun tilts his head. “What do you mean by staying here? Like all the time?”</p><p>“Live here with me. Stay with me.” Kihyun replies, then flusters. “I mean of course you are allowed to leave, I’m not trying to trap you here. I will give you the spare key so you can use that as you wish.”</p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't worried about it before you said that. You know there's a difference between kidnapping and… uh, whatever this is, right?" Changkyun bites his thumb, considering. "Am I your kept boy?"</p><p>Kihyun gazes at him, like he's trying to figure out what he is gonna say even though Changkyun is pretty sure his mind already produced a hundred reply. "I don't care what you do during the day but I expect you here at seven, and you spend the night here, every night," he says, like throwing down a gauntlet. "That's not negotiable."</p><p>Changkyun stares at him. He is serious?</p><p>"Not a problem." Every night he says? Changkyun can stay here until forever. “Oh but there is a catch.” He adds and Kihyun’s face falls visibly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I have night classes during Monday and Thursday so I can’t make it at seven those days.” Changkyun explains, almost laughing at how Kihyun’s face lights up again.</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay.” Kihyun shrugs. “I’ll pick you up after lessons.”</p><p>“Well, suit yourself.” Changkyun replies. He is not gonna argue with Kihyun if he wants to be a driver.</p><p>“And I think I’ve already said this but…”</p><p>“Only you. Yeah of course. This is a special arrangement after all and my employer's wishes comes first. Besides you know I’m very good at doing what I’m told.” Changkyun smiles, throwing the last piece of meat into his mouth. It’s sad that he finished his plate because this could be the best steak he ever had but he is also so full he can’t eat anymore. “I’m done.” He announces, putting his fork and knife into the empty plate and looks up with a smile. “It was really delicious thank you.”</p><p>Kihyun smiles back at him, “I’m glad you liked it. It’s a special recipe I’ve learned in France.”</p><p>“You made this? Wow. I did like it very much.” Changkyun licks his lips, savoring the lingering taste of meat on them. “I would never guess for you to be one hell of a cook. I thought you’d have a lady to cook for you or you’d be ordering from fancy restaurants.”</p><p>Kihyun smirks. “I don’t like strangers wandering in my house, the lady cleans the place when I’m not here and a person can order only so much.”</p><p>'Strangers' stucks with Changkyun for a moment. If Kihyun doesn’t like people he doesn’t know walking in the house then what does this say about him asking Changkyun to live with him for an unknown time? Changkyun holds his gaze down, tonguing his bottom lip. He clearly puts Changkyun under a different title. It’s not like that Changkyun didn’t know. But he was hoping to be wrong. Did he made a mistake by accepting Kihyun’s offer? Maybe he was rushed to agree with Kihyun. Changkyun is not a person who can control his emotions well, he generally lives on impulse decisions and this… This was an impulse decision too. After all he didn’t want to involve with him and it’s not like he didn’t try. He indirectly rejected the guy and Changkyun wanted to give him space, Changkyun wanted to give himself a space but Kihyun couldn’t even stay away for two days and to be honest Changkyun is glad he didn’t and come to him with a proposition like this. Changkyun’s acting selfish? He is acting selfish. But he needs money. And besides, Kihyun is acting selfish too. He is not young, he runs a company for god’s sake. He knows what is what. He surely knows why Changkyun accepted his offer. Kihyun knows what he wants and Changkyun is just giving him that. It’s a win-win for both of them. Changkyun will get money, Kihyun will live in his fantasy for a while. Changkyun shouldn’t feel bad about this. He should just enjoy it while he can.</p><p>Still, a nasty feeling of guilt pokes under his ribs. He needs to run away, at least for now.</p><p>“If we are gonna get on with this, I gotta take a shower.” Changkyun says leaning back to the chair, hands on the table.</p><p>“There is three bathrooms upstairs, you can choose any of them. Make yourself at home and help yourself. I’ll clean these up.” Kihyun says and gets up grabbing their plates.</p><p>Changkyun thinks about offering help but he prefers running up stairs so he gets up. Still, he can’t help but call Kihyun on his way up, “You can join me if you want.”</p><p>Changkyun finds a bathroom in his second try. He doesn’t know which one of the three bathrooms he entered but this one seems marvelous. It’s bigger than the size of his bedroom. The ceiling is all glass, there is a large sea-blue tiled shower lit by yet another sky light. There is a big blue bathtub, Changkyun thinks five people can fit in without bumping to each other.</p><p>He takes off his clothes and folds them neatly on the bathroom counter before he pulls glass doors open to step inside the shower. He fumbles with the faucets until he arranges the perfect heat. Showerhead is one of those big square ones, the ones that feel like you are showering under the pouring rain and suddenly it’s warm everywhere. Changkyun decides that this is his favorite bathroom from now on.</p><p>He basks in hot water, enjoying the luxury for a while. He rubs soap on his arms, chest and legs, washing himself thoroughly and he washes his hair with Kihyun’s mint shampoo. He also cleans himself, just in case. He’s already clean but well, a man can never be too ready. He spends enough time, waiting for Kihyun to come and he doesn’t come for a while so Changkyun wonders if he didn’t hear what he said. Maybe he thought Changkyun was joking but he wasn’t just teasing, he seriously invited Kihyun to join him.</p><p>He’s torn between getting out and staying, waiting for a while but thankfully the sound of door opening puts him out of his misery.</p><p>“Are you good?” Kihyun steps towards him, taking a peek. He seems like he ditched his black jacket and red tie, too bad, his black shirt’s sleeves are rolled to his elbows. Changkyun thinks he would be embarrassed if someone would walk in while he was showering because he never ever had let anyone in while showering but he doesn’t feel that much weirded out, not when Kihyun seems strucked with the picture in front of him. He looks like he is speechless, like Changkyun is swinging a pocket watch left and right and Kihyun is hypnotized.</p><p>“Still didn’t drown or melt, if you are worried about that.” Changkyun replies, enjoying how the look in Kihyun’s eyes start to reflect his need.</p><p>“Good.” Kihyun replies clearing his throat he throws his hands in his pockets. “Good, I wouldn’t want that.” He repeats and he just stands there for a while. Changkyun decides to put out a small show, he grabs the shampoo and pours some in his palm then messes his hair. He feels flattered when he catches the bulges in Kihyun’s pant. A smile tugs his lips up, a proud smile.</p><p>“Your skin looks all pink. Water must be hot.” Kihyun comments not bothering to hide his look away.</p><p>Changkyun likes the attention. Changkyun likes his attention a lot.</p><p>“I like hot water.” Changkyun replies and asks coyly, “Wanna join and see it for yourself? Hmm? Are you gonna come in or just stand there and stare at me while I wash up?” He asks as he rinse his hair.</p><p>“Watching is good too.” Kihyun crosses his hands on his chest with a playful smile.</p><p>Changkyun roll his eyes with a smirk, reaches out to Kihyun, making grabby hands. “Come onnnnn, I’ll wash your hair too. Get in.”</p><p>“If you want.” Kihyun replies, starting to unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head. “It’s what you want that matters. I’ll do whatever you want, come on.”</p><p>Kihyun strips off his clothes while Changkyun watching him eagerly. Kihyun doesn’t have a big body, he’s at the same size with Changkyun and maybe Changkyun’s shoulders are broader than his shoulders but he has a stance, a very powerful stance. A kind that makes Changkyun’s knees give out whenever he throws a look at him. So hot.</p><p>Kihyun drops his clothes next to Changkyun’s clothes before he walks back to the shower. He steps inside and Changkyun pulls him closer for the hot water spilling from the gorgeous showerhead to drop on him. There is a soft look on Kihyun’s face, precious, sweet. One that must be protected so Changkyun cups his face with delicacy, places a peck on his lips. Kihyun doesn’t say or do anything, he lets Changkyun move him like a puppet. Changkyun smiles at him, he cards his hands through Kihyun’s hair letting it get wet thoroughly before he grabs the shampoo and pour some to wash his hair. He gently applies the shampoo to Kihyun’s hair and massages his scalp as best as he can. Changkyun washes the shampoo off and when he is done, proud with his work, Changkyun pets Kihyun’s head softly, combing the soft hairs back with his fingers. He knows Kihyun likes to be treated like this and as a contracted employee, Changkyun should go with his employer’s preference. He knows he is doing right when he sees Kihyun’s eyes close shut when he softly cards his hair. He looks so open and vulnerable, Changkyun’s heart skips a beat. Changkyun slides his hands around Kihyun’s neck and smiles when Kihyun’s hands wrap around his waist so naturally. He places small pecks on the guy’s shoulder, “You always smelled mint whenever we were together and I was wondering why. Now I know. And now we both smell the same.” He says whispering, “I like that a lot.” and he feels Kihyun's dick gets hard against his thigh, of course, something coils up in him. His stomach tightens sharply. His skin starts to feel warmer and it’s not because of the water. It’s because this is not enough, it’s never enough whenever they are together and Changkyun needs Kihyun. He needs him so he sinks both hands into Kihyun’s hair and hauling him fully under the spray. Everything is hot and soft and gloriously, wonderfully wet. Changkyun's stomach tightens again when he sees the gaze in Kihyun’s eyes changes into something else.</p><p>“Changkyun.” Kihyun growls faintly, gives Changkyun’s shoulder a playfully scolding bite. “I’m trying to be good here.”</p><p>“Didn’t ask you to be,” Changkyun says, blinking one mischievously twinkling eye that falls back shut again when Kihyun presses his tongue on the skin he did bite and his hand ghost around Changkyun’s hardening dick. Changkyun shudders, cranes his neck to slot their mouths together, whispers a breathless, “Kihyun, please. Hold me.”</p><p>Changkyun feels a knot inside him release when Kihyun whispers, “Ssh, relax. I got you baby. Relax.” and tattoos on Changkyun’s lips with his own. Changkyun lets Kihyun crowd him up against the blue tile wall, the semi-chilly porcelain a sharp contrast to Kihyun’s heated skin. Changkyun shivers, and can’t quite tell whether it is from the tiles at his back, or from the sheer reality of having Kihyun’s erection rubbing against his own. Changkyun groans and thrusts against him, warm and slippery and oh so good, and curls his hands around Kihyun’s ass, pulling him closer.</p><p>“Do you think…” Changkyun begins, then lost his train of thought entirely when Kihyun sucks at his neck. “Oh, that’s… oh.”</p><p>“Do I think…?” Kihyun prods after a moment, his words muffles against Changkyun’s skin and half-drowns out by the rush of water.</p><p>“I don’t remember.” Changkyun admits, his mind go haywire when Kihyun tugs his swollen dick once. “Oh God.” He presses his forehead to Kihyun’s shoulder, fingers digged deep in his back. He moans when Kihyun tugs him twice more, he moans open and raw, seeking out Kihyun’s lips again and finding them very easily.</p><p>Changkyun purrs into kiss when Kihyun presses his body on his more, hands wandering on his chest.</p><p>Changkyun breaks kiss to take a breathe. He’s pretty sure Kihyun just sucked every single air out of his lungs. The other one keeps grazing his teeth to Changkyun’s skin without wasting a second.</p><p>“I’m ready. I've fingered myself I’m okay. Just- Just fuck me.” He desperately says when Kihyun pulls his dick once again.</p><p>When Kihyun hums while sucking his collarbone, Changkyun turns his back to the taps and leans over, one hand on the tile as the water pounds into his back. It’s so hot and so hard that it draws sounds from him, soft little noises at the back of his throat. The water holds him steady, Kihyun’s hands on his hips allows him to be still, and in a moment there’s nothing but pleasure rolling deep under his skin.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Changkyun breathes out after he finds his voice. It feels full, so full because Kihyun is in deep, he’s in so deep.</p><p>“You okay?” Kihyun practically growls, fingers digging Changkyun’s hips and Changkyun nods as best as he can, leaning his head forward.</p><p>Kihyun rolls his hips in tiny circles, working his way in a fraction of an inch at a time. Changkyun gasps, feels his legs shake every time Kihyun moves. The temptation to push Kihyun to the ground and ride him furiously is just right there.</p><p>“Harder.” Changkyun breathes out. “Harder Kihyun come on, I won’t break.”</p><p>Kihyun trusts harder then, hands glued to Changkyun’s hips and pulls him back to meet each move, causing Changkyun cry out, his fingers curling against the slick tile wall.</p><p>“Oh God I like this. I like this so much. I like it when you fuck me.” Changkyun says in between Kihyun’s merciless trusts. All too soon, Changkyun feels himself close. He says something broken between sobs and lost in the air due to water but somehow Kihyun understands him, slows his strokes and slips one hand around Changkyun’s hips to grasp his cock. He strokes firmly a few times, slides his hand up, up, all the way up, until his fingers are pressing the head of Changkyun’s cock and he rubs right there. Changkyun feels like his body is on fire. He is making these breathy little moans and gasps at this point, unable to form proper words let alone sentences. Changkyun comes with a gasp, his whole body going wildfire-hot before finally, finally, releasing in a wave of cool relief. Kihyun’s body heaves with every breath and he garbles something blasphemous into Changkyun’s ear. Changkyun can feel him trembling, Kihyun’s lips pressed to his shoulders, he comes too.</p><p>Changkyun has no power left in his legs and he thinks he may fall when Kihyun pulls out but thankfully Kihyun lowers him to the ground with himself, sitting on the marble together, he leans back to blue tiles. Changkyun throws his head back to Kihyun’s shoulder, smiling to the night sky, blissed. Fucked. Blissed.</p><p>Hot water is pouring on them continuously while they stay there unmoving, Changkyun’s back pressed to Kihyun’s chest, Kihyun’s arms wrapped around Changkyun’s middle, breathing in sync.</p><p>“I never had sex in the shower with any client until now,” Changkyun speaks up after a while. “I always thought I’d just step on nothing, slip and fall, break my arm maybe but we didn’t. That’s surprising.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t let you fall.” Kihyun whispers to his ear and pouring water makes it sound more intimate than he probably intends. Changkyun’s chest warms then, stupid. “So this was your first time?”</p><p>Changkyun laughs, how weird it is for a hooker right? But Kihyun is right, it was a first. Like the many things he is experiencing with Kihyun.</p><p>Changkyun turns to nod at Kihyun, “Everything is a first with you.” he replies, mindlessly nibbling Kihyun’s neck. Because that’s true.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-&gt;</p><p> </p><p>After how much time later, Changkyun has no idea, they get up and wash once more, for real this time and with a pout on Changkyun’s face, they leave the bathroom. But Changkyun promises to visit it soon.</p><p>Changkyun has nothing to wear because he didn’t plan on seeing Kihyun tonight and he wasn’t sure if they would spend the night together. As much as he prefers to sleep naked, Kihyun gives him a pair of fresh pajamas, pine green.</p><p>“I like it dark when I sleep, is that alright?” Kihyun asks, standing next to switch for lights after he is done wearing his pajamas.</p><p>“Fine with me.” Changkyun pulls the duvet up until his chin, resting his head on the soft pillow. It smells like flowers, Changkyun didn’t realize it last time. And mint of course, because of the shampoo. It’s nice. He fluffs his hair and grins, his dimple deepening. “That way you won’t be distracted by my beauty. Wouldn’t want to keep you up at night.”</p><p>Kihyun snorts and gets into the left side of the bed, pulling the duvet to his chin as well. They both exhale slow breaths at the same time, staring up at the ceiling, an ocean of mattress between them.</p><p>“Can you sleep facing me?”</p><p>“Why, you want to see my pretty face first thing in the morning?” Changkyun teases and turns fully around smirking. He feels something heavy drop from his heart to his stomach when Kihyun whispers, “Yes.”</p><p>Changkyun recognizes that swoop of butterflies in his stomach, the way they warm him from the inside out. Idiot honestly, he is such an idiot. He knows better than to fall for his clients. He'd even steeled himself against the regulars, the ones who met him with a smile and a kiss. The ones who made him feel wanted, cherished. It’s not real outside the bedroom, and he knows that. That’s why he built up walls around his fragile heart.</p><p>But apparently all it takes to crumble is a ‘Yes.’</p><p>And Changkyun has to remind himself that they made an arrangement. His purpose is to give what Kihyun wants so Changkyun does that.</p><p>“You are an idiot.” Changkyun smiles toothlessly after a minute, his face flares up. He doesn’t know if Kihyun can see his expression but it doesn’t matter, he shouldn’t be seeing it anyway. He shouldn’t see how much Changkyun likes this. How much he likes now. How much he liked every detail he did today like right now how his left arm immediately wraps around Changkyun’s back and pulls him closer when Changkyun snuggles to his side.</p><p>Being here in the middle of the night, in Kihyun’s arms, it feels safe and secure. It feels relaxing and it feels so damn right. Like Kihyun’s presence is casting a spell on him Changkyun feels his eyes getting heavy and body starts to ache. Their bathroom action catching up with his muscles. He is gonna be sour tomorrow, that’s for sure.</p><p>“We should try the hot tub one day,” Changkyun says after some silence, his voice starting to fade. “I wanna have a bubble bath. I wanna grab them and blow them away. I wanna make bubbles from bubbles. Big bubbles.”</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Kihyun gives a deep breath, his chest swelling upwards. “Anything.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Changkyun hums, his eyelids are closing. "It's your money, your decisions." He says and maybe adds ‘You are too nice to me. You shouldn’t be.’ Or he just thinks. He doesn’t know. His eyes are too heavy to keep open and his heart is too marshmallowy. And it hurts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The environmentalist in me slapped me through the whole shower sex scene lmao<br/>I hope you liked it<br/>please do tell what you think^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there!<br/>Thank you for reading this piece!!<br/>Please tell me anything you have in mind, I'll be happy to read^^<br/>Stay safe^^</p><p>You can find me at tumblr I've created a side one for this, if you have any au or plot ideas you can always ask^^<br/>https://kyunesphere.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>